


tease

by Rayaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayaaa/pseuds/Rayaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe I should tease you more in the future.” Chris mumbled after they parted.</p>
<p>“Mmm, maybe you should.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	tease

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a very nsfw gif on tumblr and then this happened.

This was hell.

Chris Argent was in hell. And Peter Hale was the devil.

His mouth, hot, hotter than hell, covering every inch of Chris’ body, leaving marks at random places. Those lips, soft as silk, closing around his nipples, teeth grazing at the tender skin, dragging a quiet please out of Chris’ mouth every now and then.

His tongue tracing every line of the hunter’s toned body, collecting the small drops of sweat that rolled down Chris’ stomach.

His fingers gently skimming over Chris’ skin, hovering over Chris’ hard cock, making the hunter’s hips jump a little in a chase of the warmth, the touch of his wolf.

“Please.” Chris whimpered, tugging at the ropes that confided his hands. “Please, Peter.” The air that escaped between Peter’s lips as he chuckled hit the sensitive skin of Chris’ cock and the hunter gasped loudly, hips moving up again. A second later the wolf’s lips wrapped around Chris’ head and the hunter’s head fell backwards, groaning a rough fuck yes as he thrusted deeper into the heat. Peter hummed around him as he took the whole length in his mouth and Chris’ whined as he felt the tip of the wolf’s thumbs graze his hole. Setting a faster rhythm Peter continued teasing Chris’ hole, never letting his fingers slip in. It was all too much for the hunter. Just a few minutes later he was spilling down Peter’s throat, the wolf’s name slipping past his lips like a mantra, body shaking in ecstasy. The wolf stood up quickly and kissed Chris hard making the hunter taste himself on his tongue.

“Maybe I should tease you more in the future.” Chris mumbled after they parted.

“Mmm, maybe you should.”   


End file.
